<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#RacingPride - La Commission Verstappen by Jae_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995662">#RacingPride - La Commission Verstappen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe'>Jae_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#RacingPride, Coming Out, Gen, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Politics, diversity, pride month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En Autriche pour la première course du championnat 2020 au lancement retardé pour cause de pandémie, la FIA surprend son monde (les pilotes) en annonçant la création d'une commission LGBTQIA+ et dans laquelle, les pilotes sont invités à s'impliquer. Au débat initial s'ensuit un second entre pilotes concernés et si tous ne sont pas prêts à s'assumer, certains le sont et déciderons de se lancer dans l'acceptation publique de leurs différences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (mentionned), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#RacingPride - La Commission Verstappen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>#PurposeDriven</em>, <em>#WeRaceAsOne</em>. La commission Hamilton. Des arcs-en-ciel, aux couleurs des dix équipes, flottant dans le paddock et fleurissant sur les monoplaces et combinaisons. En cette rentrée après de longs mois d'isolement et de successives périodes de quarantaine dans nombre de pays, la discipline et le paddock de ce Grand Prix d'Autriche ont des airs de porte-drapeaux de la diversité. Dans un sport, comme tant d'autres ou la société, encore à notre époque dans des normes - non officielles bien sûr - de genre, de couleur de peau ou d'orientation sexuelle. Une prise de conscience qui était nécessité, et il était temps de se montrer sous un jour nouveau en mettant en avant les diversités, toutes les diversités. Diversité de genre, cela avait déjà commencé avec la commission <em>Women in Motorsport</em>, la promotion des pilotes féminines, la création des <em>W series</em> ; diversité de couleur, cela commençait à se mettre en place avec un quintuple champion du monde comme parfait étendard ; diversité de sexualité, cela commence aujourd'hui.</p><p>En ce lundi 29 juin, premier jour de la semaine de ce tardif Grand Prix inaugural de la saison 2020, la FIA avait convoqué les pilotes à une réunion extraordinaire. Cette réunion, bien évidemment, était prévue afin de passer en revue toutes les procédures sanitaires et autres directives mises en place avec la crise du Covid-19 ; mais aussi pour aborder l'épineux sujet de la diversité en sport automobile et si la FIA avait pris la peine d'informer en amont les pilotes que le sujet serait abordé, notamment avec une intervention de Lewis, elle n'avait pas dit qu'un tout autre mouvement à la consonance queer allait être mis en place avec contribution des pilotes concernés.</p><p>Les pilotes arrivèrent au compte goutte, par équipe, prirent place sur des sièges séparés par la distance réglementaire de sécurité. Ils n'attendirent pas l'arrivée de tous pour commencer à parler, pour la plupart cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver les uns les autres. Chaque nouvelle paire d'arrivant s'ajouta à la discussion, dans la salle il ne tarda pas à y avoir un joyeux brouhaha et quand le représentant de la FIA s'installa sur la petite estrade face à eux, il dut tousser pour espérer se faire ensuite entendre.</p><p>-Bonjour messieurs, lança t-il dans un rapide coup d'œil à l'assistance qui se calma pour lui laisser la parole. Nous commencerons quand les retardataires seront présents.</p><p>Les retardataires en question, c'étaient les pilotes McLaren, que peu après l’on entendit arriver de loin car chahutant dans les couloirs. Entrant dans la salle en se chamaillant et en riant, Carlos et Lando reprirent leur sérieux en voyant toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur eux - ils prirent place en silence, saluant les autres du regard.</p><p>-Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer cette réunion...</p><p>Ils débutèrent par le dossier Covid-19. Les consignes à respecter à l'intérieur du team, dans le paddock, les trajets entre hôtels privatisés et circuit, les procédures avant, durant et après les roulages, comment se déroulerait la grille et le podium, la conduite à tenir en cas de contamination supposée ou avérée dans l'équipe ou pour soi-même. Rien ne fut oublié, chaque question posée par l'un ou l'autre trouva une réponse, toutes les procédures de sécurité furent expliquées à la lettre et avaient été retranscrites dans des manuels qui furent donné aux pilotes. Tout était clair, des distances à respecter à la façon de s'isoler en cas de symptômes, en passant par la conduite à adopter avec les commissaires en cas d'arrêt en bord de piste. Les mesures étaient drastiques et certaines enlevaient prestige et traditions de ce sport que tous aimait tant, mais la Formule 1 ne pouvait se permettre d'envoyer une image de désinvolture ou d'absence de considération pour la vie après le fiasco du non-Grand Prix d'Australie.</p><p>Vint ensuite le temps de parler de la Commission Hamilton. Lewis prit la parole, exposa ce à quoi lui-même, en tant que jeune métis pilote de karting puis de monoplace, avait dû affronter. Il parla des comportements rabaissant qu'il avait pu rencontrer, des moqueries et insultes qu'il avait pu subir. À son époque, être un pilote de couleur était difficile et si les choses étaient légèrement mieux maintenant, cela n'était pas encore suffisant. Le racisme n'était pas propre au sport automobile évidemment, il était fait de la société avant tout, mais s'ils ne pouvaient changer la société ils pouvaient au moins le faire dans leur sport. Encourager les jeunes qui comme lui ne sont pas blanc de peau, à s'intéresser au sport automobile, à le pratiquer sans crainte de jugement ou de défavoritisme. Les encourager par du soutien financier également, parce que pour beaucoup ils sont comme lui-même était à l'époque, sans argent et que les sponsors ne se bousculaient pas malgré les résultats. Ça passait par là aussi, faire prendre conscience aux extérieurs, aux sponsors, de faire confiance à un jeune talent sans prendre en considération ses origines. Lewis parla un long moment, répondit aux questions et interventions de ses confrères dont certains, comme Sebastian, vinrent un moment le rejoindre sur l'estrade pour parler eux aussi du sujet. Le racisme, et c'était déjà une victoire, n'existait pas entre ces quatre murs et ces vingt pilotes.</p><p>Quand Lewis retrouva son siège, le représentant de la FIA reprit les rênes du meeting. La question des femmes en sport auto, ils l'abordèrent mais succinctement, une autre réunion étant prévue avec les pilotes de f2 et f3 et les quelques féminines présentes en temps que titulaires ou pilotes de développement des équipes de l'une ou l'autre catégorie, d'ici mercredi en visioconférence.</p><p>-Je voudrais maintenant que l'on aborde une autre forme de diversité qui est la vaste communauté LGBTQIA+, pour reprendre leur acronyme complet et pour lequel notre mouvement lancé l'an dernier, Racing Pride, est quelque peu passé inaperçu.</p><p>Il y eut quelques échanges de regards dans la salle - aucun ne s'attendait vraiment à ce que ce sujet soit également abordé, comme si effectivement, la question d'identité sexuelle ou de genre ne se posait pas dans le milieu du sport automobile.</p><p>-Nous manquons tout autant de modèles de cette communauté que de celles de couleur ou féminine, du moins dans notre catégorie reine qui se doit comme pour les autres, de montrer que les différences ne sont pas un frein à la réussite sociale et sportive. Nous avons donc décidé, là aussi, de créer une commission spéciale pour la promotion des différences d'identité sexuelle ou de genre dans le sport automobile et nous cherchons des ambassadeurs au plus haut niveau de la pyramide.</p><p>Il y eut de nouveaux échanges de regards dans la salle, accompagnés de murmures. Des mots échangés à voix basses, dans la confidentialité des équipages, les autres pilotes étant trop loin pour parler avec cette même discrétion.</p><p>Personne ne semblant vouloir prendre la parole, le délégué de la FIA reprit :</p><p>-Notre sport à autant cette image homophobe que raciste ou misogyne, nous ne pouvons que le déplorer mais dans la continuité de notre mouvement d'une course pour tous, il est nécessaire de s'engager aussi dans cette lutte et je ne saurais croire qu'ici, personne n'est directement concerné par ce problème, en étant soi-même membre de cette communauté ou en ayant un proche qui le soit.</p><p>Il balaya la salle d'un regard déterminé, dans le but avoué de faire réagir ceux concernés.</p><p>-Nous souhaiterions, continua t-il, que cette initiative, pour laquelle sera utilisé pour sa propagation et promotion sur les réseaux le hashtag RacingPride, puisse permettre aux jeunes LGBTQIA+ de ne plus craindre le rejet dans le sport automobile - car c'est souvent ce qu'il se passe et ce pourquoi beaucoup ne s'engage pas dans une carrière qui aurait sinon, tout à fait pu être réussie. Nous aimerions qu'à travers vous, ceux d'entre vous qui embrasserons cette commission dont nous sommes disposés et je dirais même déterminés à laisser le nom à son ambassadeur comme pour la Commission Hamilton, les jeunes enfants et adolescents étant différents ne ressentent plus la peur ou l'appréhension d'être qui ils sont, qu'ils puissent se sentir libres d'être eux-mêmes en s'engageant dans la voie du sport automobile. Nous voulons plus de diversité dans notre sport mais surtout, nous voulons que ses acteurs n'aient plus peur de se montrer tel qu'ils le sont vraiment. Nous voulons que vous deveniez acteurs de ce mouvement, autant que vous êtes acteurs de vos propres différences d'orientation sexuelle ou de genre.</p><p>Son discours terminé, il prit le paquet de feuilles présent devant lui sur la table, qu'il rassembla parfaitement droit en le tapant sur la table sans discrétion.</p><p>Daniel s'avança sur sa chaise, toussa pour annoncer sa prise de parole et attirer l'attention des autres.</p><p>-Nous ne pouvons qu'approuver cette nouvelle initiative, commença Daniel, ce serait formidable si cela pouvait donner l'envie et les moyens à encore plus de jeunes de se lancer dans une carrière dans le sport auto mais ce que vous demandez à travers ce rôle actif au sein de cette nouvelle futur commission, cela impliquerait certainement un coming out à faire pour ceux concernés ?</p><p>-Oui, nous en avons tout à fait conscience.</p><p>-Et vous pensez alors que les pilotes concernés accepterons ceci ? De révéler leur orientation sexuelle - ou de genre je ne sais pas - au monde entier avec les risques de rejet que cela implique, que ce soit dans leur vie personnelle ou professionnelle ?</p><p>-Nous avons tout à fait conscience, que ce que nous demandons n'est pas simple. Être une femme ou être une personne de couleur, c'est quelque chose qui se voit et qui ne peut en aucun cas se dissimuler aux autres ; avoir une orientation sexuelle différente ou un genre qui ne correspond pas en totalité ou du tout à ce que l'on paraît, c'est autre chose et cela ne se voit pas de la même façon, nous sommes bien d'accord. Mais c'est justement pour cela, pour que ces différences qu'il faut avouer car non apparentes soient non plus des différences à confesser, mais une partie de soi au même titre qu'une autre et qui ne serait donc plus jugée.</p><p>Il y eut un ricanement dans la salle - c'était Max qui attira dès lors l'attention sur lui.</p><p>-Vous êtes sérieux, souffla Max narquois, il est bien beau votre discours mais comme Daniel l'a dit vous pensez vraiment que nous accepterions, que ceux concernés accepterons, de s'outer volontairement à tout le monde alors que pour certains même leurs familles ne sont pas au courant et que si elles le savaient, elles les rejetteraient ?</p><p>-C'est pour certains délicat je vous l'accorde, répondit le délégué FIA en évitant de considérer le ton provoquant de Max, c'est pourquoi nous ne souhaitons pas nous imposer mais il faut que vous compreniez tous, peu importe votre proximité - proche ou éloigné - avec ce sujet, que ce problème vous concerne tous. Ils vous concerne que vous soyez vous-même hétérosexuel, homosexuel, bisexuel ou autre, parce que vous représentez des icônes, vous êtes des idoles pour des millions de jeunes et de moins jeunes qui eux, peuvent être directement concernés par ces problèmes d'acceptation. Au même titre que Lewis est un exemple pour les personnes de couleurs mais aussi pour les autres, les nombreux membres de cette autre communauté mériteraient d'avoir un, ou plusieurs exemples. Des modèles à qui s'identifier, auxquels ils pourront espérer et aspirer ressembler car partageant cette partie d'eux-mêmes et grâce auxquels, ils pourront s'accepter. Et ne craignez pas pour vos contrats, cette commission s'étend évidemment à toutes les parties impliquées dans notre sport et tout abus que cela pourrait engendrer, serait réprimandé. Si chacun est libre de penser comme il l'entend, aucune rupture de contrat pour cause d'homophobie ne sera tolérée et sera admissible à une portation devant le tribunal de la FIA en plus du pénal.</p><p>Max renifla bruyamment, il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais fut devancé par Sebastian :</p><p>-Je suis pour cette commission et je suis sûr que tous le sont même s'ils ne désirent pas s'impliquer.</p><p>Pas de protestation dans la salle.</p><p>-Dites-nous en plus, proposa Sebastian, sur ce que vous attendez de nous.</p><p>-De vous tous, un soutient public à la commission lorsqu'elle sera lancée. Nous ne vous demandons pas d'en faire sa promotion à tous les médias, simplement si l'on vous pose la question, de répondre par un message de tolérance et de respect.</p><p>-Cela ce que nous faisons déjà, dit Lewis dans un désir de parler au nom du groupe.</p><p>-Hmm, railla Max, dit celui qui s'est publiquement moqué de son propre neveu parce qu'il voulait une robe de princesse à noël !</p><p>Lewis et Max s'affrontèrent du regard.</p><p>-Je me suis tout aussi publiquement excusé et suis maintenant impliqué car concerné, affirma Lewis.</p><p>-... Et de faire attention à ce que vos sorties sur les divers médias et réseaux ne puissent pas mal être interprétées, rebondit monsieur FIA.</p><p>Quelques regards furent tournés vers Kevin, dont le fameux<em> Suck my balls honey</em> adressé à Nico face aux caméras il y a trois ans, était encore dans les mémoires. Kevin voulut intervenir, mais s'abstint en rougissant légèrement.</p><p>-En ce qui concerne les membres voulant être actifs dans la commission, il n'est pas expressément demandé de préciser les raisons vous ayant poussées à le faire - si vous êtes vous-mêmes LGBTQIA+, avez un proche qui l'est ou êtes simplement défenseur de l'équité et du droit à la différence. Mais il sera mieux pour l'image autant que pour la crédibilité de la commission, d'avoir des membres publiquement LGBTQIA+ et de préférence gays ou bisexuels - car c'est ce que nous visons en priorité. Nous avons mené une minutieuse enquête auprès d'un panel représentatif, dont vous trouverez les chiffres et conclusions dans la trentaine de pages reliées par spirale, et celle-ci nous à permis de mettre en lumière que l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité masculine rencontrait plus d'à priori et de rejet que celles féminines ou que la transidentité ou autre différence de genre.</p><p>Une majorité des pilotes jeta un œil aux dits documents, qui contenaient en plus des conclusions et chiffres, des graphiques permettant de rapidement assimiler les faits.</p><p>-Ces membres actifs de la commission, reprit le délégué dans un soupire, s'engagent à promouvoir la liberté individuelle en tant que personnes du milieu "queer". Ils seront amenés à faire des interventions auprès des jeunes pilotes évoluant en karting, afin de les sensibiliser à la question des différences d'orientations sexuelles ou de genre, et que ces dernières ne doivent pas justement constituer de différences dans la façon d'être perçues ou jugées. Ce travail éducatif auprès des jeunes, qui commencera en fin d'année car pour le moment nous avons un programme bien trop chargé avec un condensé de huit épreuves en dix semaines assuré sur le sol européen avant une suite de saison qui devrait être elle aussi chargée.</p><p>-Quand la commission sera t-elle lancée, demanda distraitement Romain en levant brièvement ses yeux des documents.</p><p>-Juin étant le mois des fiertés, nous aurions idéalement voulu la lancer - et comptons la lancer - le 30.</p><p>-Mais c'est demain, réagit Sebastian avec surprise.</p><p>-Vous pensez trouver des membres, continua Romain, ainsi qu'un ambassadeur en une seule journée ?</p><p>-Avec cette crise que nous traversons, vous comprendrez que la priorité allait à la mise en place du calendrier et des procédures de sécurité sanitaire et qu'avant aujourd'hui, nous n'aillons eu ni le temps ni la possibilité de vous réunir tous pour en discuter.</p><p>-C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Max. Vous ne trouverez personne en <em>une</em> journée !</p><p>-Il le faudra bien pourtant. Cette commission sera lancée demain à 17h heure locale, avec ou sans ambassadeur mais certainement pas sans membres. Pour ceux qui sont prêts à signer, il n'y a qu'à mettre votre nom sur la feuille ici présente sur mon bureau.</p><p>Des protestations se firent entendre, parmi lesquels les mots <em>chantage</em> ou <em>prise d'otage</em> se détachèrent.</p><p>-Un simple appel à votre humanité, comme vous avez su en faire preuve pour les autres commissions d'ouverture de notre sport. Nous comptons sur vous pour qu'ensuite, s'engagent également de jeunes pilotes courant en Formule 2 ou Formule 3, auxquels ceux d'autres disciplines s'ajouteront.</p><p>-Vous avez déjà des certitudes, questionna Romain.</p><p>-Oui, certains pilotes ont déjà répondus qu'ils souhaitaient s'impliquer au même titre qu'ils le sont déjà pour la diversité des sexes ou raciale. Que ce soit clair messieurs, nous ne vous demandons pas de vous donner bonne conscience, nous ne voulons pas nous donner bonne conscience, nous voulons réellement faire évoluer notre sport pour que ces questions de couleur, genre ou orientation sexuelle, n'existent plus. Le contexte actuel, avec la douloureuse et subite montée nécessaire du #blacklivesmatter et tous ses mouvements associés, ne sert que de prétexte pour accélérer nos propres remises en question. Il est urgent d'agir pour un sport accessible, ouvert à tous et je ne doute pas, je sais que vous y êtes tous sensibles d'une façon ou d'une autre.</p><p>Les mots étaient convaincus et convaincants. Les réfractaires se turent et bientôt, le premier grincement de chaise résonna dans la pièce.</p><p>C'était Pierre. Pierre, dont certains savaient peut-être que ce sujet le concernait directement, que ce soit pour lui-même ou, pour le souvenir plus sombre, d'un ami disparu à cause de la non acceptation de la société.</p><p>Sebastian et Romain n'attendirent pas que Pierre ait terminé pour se lever à leur tour. En tant que vice-présidents de la GPDA, il était évident pour eux de suivre ce mouvement comme tout autre visant à améliorer leur sport et sa diversité. Il y eut ensuite Lewis, dans une avouée rédemption sur la question LGBT, Charles, Daniel et Max, Alex, Kimi et Antonio, puis les pilotes McLaren et Racing Point et les autres ; tous finirent par adhérer à la commission pour mieux intégrer les personnes LGBTQIA+ dans le milieu automobile et Kevin clôt la liste de signataires.</p><p>-Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient un rôle actif, contactez-moi par mail avant demain seize heures. Et pour notre ambassadeur, je précise même si vous l'aurez je pense compris, que nous cherchons celui qui se sentira publiquement capable d'assumer une bi ou homosexualité.</p><p>Ne recevant aucune question, le délégué partit avec ses feuilles en souhaitant une bonne journée aux pilotes.</p><p>-Ils espèrent vraiment avoir leur ambassadeur demain, souffla Daniel.</p><p>-Ils sont fous, poursuivit Kevin en mettant les mains dans les poches et en prenant place sur un siège du premier rang, ils n'en trouveront jamais.</p><p>-Des membres actifs seraient déjà bien, dit Sebastian en appuyant ses fesses sur le bureau d'où il pouvait voir tous ses collègues. Romain ?</p><p>-Oui, je pense aussi qu'en tant que vice-présidents, nous devons tous les deux en faire partie, approuva Romain en rejoignant Sebastian. Qui d'autre ?</p><p>-Moi, dit Pierre en levant une main.</p><p>Aucune autre main ne fut levée, signe évident que ce geste revêtait déjà un coming out en soi.</p><p>-Bonne chance, rigola Kevin s'attirant quelques regards accusateurs. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici qui sont directement concernés et les quelques uns, ne sont apparemment pas prêts à s'engager dans la voie du militantisme.</p><p>-Bien sûr que cela mérite réflexion, intervint Daniel, ce n'est pas rien de prêter sa voix à une cause contre laquelle il y a des opposants. Ceux qui le feront auront du courage.</p><p>-Le plus dur est de s'accepter soi-même, dit Pierre dans un murmure, et avec cette commission c'est aussi ce qu'ils nous demandent.</p><p>-Exact, dit Sebastian, alors ceux qui décideront de le faire, aurons notre soutien à tous et celui officiel de la GPDA.</p><p>Romain hocha la tête alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard avec Sebastian. Les deux vice-présidents étaient d'accord et c'est par ces mots, que la réunion s'acheva.</p><p>Ils quittèrent la salle, certains avec plus de précipitation que d'autres. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés, tous en tout cas convergeaient vers la sortie, empruntant les escaliers qui les mèneraient dehors.</p><p>Discrets durant la réunion, Lando et Carlos chuchotaient entre eux quand Max et Alex les accostèrent. Ils furent rejoints par George, à eux cinq ils étaient un petit noyau globalement proche et soudé.</p><p>-Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû signer, chuchota Lando.</p><p>-T'es malade, bien sûr qu'il le fallait, lui répondit Max. Ça, on peut au moins le faire, ça ne signifie rien d'autre que d'approuver le mouvement général d'ouverture à toutes les minorités.</p><p>-Tu as peur de quelque chose, demanda George à Lando.</p><p>-Peur pas vraiment, mais j'ai déjà perdu un grand nombre d'abonnés après mes prises de positions en faveur de la lutte contre le racisme, révéla Lando.</p><p>-Garder tes abonnés c'est plus important que ta dignité, attaqua Max.</p><p>-Ce que Lando veut dire, dit Carlos en élevant la voix pour contrecarrer Max, c'est qu'il y aura toujours des gens intolérants.</p><p>-Et nous avons tous perdu des fans avec le soutien au mouvement anti racisme, compléta Alex. Mais au final c'est peut-être mieux, au moins nous sommes en accord avec nous-mêmes en disant publiquement ne pas considérer la haine et le rejet. Ces émotions négatives, c'est une chose à laquelle j'ai déjà été confronté dans mon propre pays et cela n'apporte rien de bon à aucun des parties.</p><p>Alex n'avait pas besoin de préciser duquel de ces deux pays il parlait - les autres le savaient déjà.</p><p>-D'accord, mais de là à faire un coming out public, reprit Lando en s'assurant que seul le groupe l'entendait, je ne suis pas prêt... À mes proches je viens à peine de le faire !</p><p>-Je ne vois pas qui oserait devenir leur ambassadeur, regretta Alex. C'est dommage, ça n'aura pas autant de poids s'il n'y a pas une icône.</p><p>-Fais-le toi dans ce cas, proposa Max en s'arrêtant.</p><p>-Non je ne peux pas, répondit Alex un peu énervé, je suis hétéro tu le sais très bien ! Mais toi tu pourrais.</p><p>Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés et fixaient Max, qui rougit légèrement avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Non, je ne le ferais pas, dit Max. Ce n'est pas possible, ok ? Déjà que tu viens de révéler à Carlos et George que je ne suis pas hétéro, tu ne me convaincras pas de le dire à tout le monde !</p><p>-Il n'y a, je pense, pas une seule personne dans le paddock à qui je puisse l'apprendre, murmura Alex.</p><p>-Putain, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec ça, soupira Max, cette histoire comme quoi j'ai une pancarte <em>suceur de boules</em> accrochée dans le dos.</p><p>Le terme employé par Max fit pouffer les autres - rire concernant Lando.</p><p>-Oh, ce n'est pas loin de la réalité, souffla chaudement Alex. Tu aimes avoir la bouche pleine comme c'est aussi le cas de ce cher Esteban... ou de Lando.</p><p>Soudain Lando riait beaucoup moins - et Alex se fit copieusement écraser le pied dans un râle plaintif.</p><p>-Dans notre sport il y a de quoi faire une bonne vague, reprit Alex malgré la douleur et alors que Charles et Pierre passaient près d'eux. On peut devenir LE sport LGBT par excellence.</p><p>D'un regard, Charles et Pierre furent invités à se joindre à la conversation.</p><p>-Qu'en pensez-vous, demanda Carlos aux nouveaux arrivants. Alex suppose de l'intérêt d'une vague de coming out, comme meilleure arme de promotion du sport auto.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas idiot, dit Pierre en passant les yeux de l'un à l'autre, avec le nombre on réduit le risque de rejet individuel. C'est ce qu'il faudrait au sport en général pour faire accepter l'homosexualité ou les autres différentes sexualités, ou genres.</p><p>-Tu dis ça sérieusement, demanda George.</p><p>-Oui. Être ambassadeur, je ne le désire pas car il faudrait plutôt un pilote de poids, champion du monde ou au moins vainqueur de Grand Prix...</p><p>Pierre regarda Max puis Charles.</p><p>-... mais si une vague de coming out se dessine, j'en serais. J'ai toujours assumé être bisexuel dans ma vie privée, et le serais dans le public si on décide de le faire tous ensemble.</p><p>-Par tous, dit Max, tu veux dire vraiment tous ?</p><p>-Oui, soupira Pierre. Esteban et Lance, quelqu'un les a vu partir ?</p><p>-Je préférerai ne pas être associé à eux, dit Max avant d'ajouter, si cela devait arriver.</p><p>-On ne va pas les exclure, répliqua Charles.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, affirma doucement Pierre, j'ai aussi eu des désaccords avec Esteban mais nous devons nous serrer les coudes sur cette histoire.</p><p>Max roula les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Charles remarqua Esteban et Lance un peu plus loin, ils se dirigeaient d'un pas pressé vers le parking, visiblement avec l'intention de ne pas s'éterniser, aussi Charles les héla avant qu'ils ne leur échappent.</p><p>-Vous faites votre propre réunion, dit Esteban quand Lance et lui intégrèrent le groupe.</p><p>-Je crois que c'est nécessaire, lui répondit Pierre.</p><p>-Pourquoi, demanda Lance, à cause de cette histoire de commission ?</p><p>-Oui, approuva Charles.</p><p>-L'idée d'un coming out collectif a été mise sur la table, poursuivit Pierre sans attendre, et nous voulions savoir votre avis.</p><p>-Un coming out collectif, répéta Esteban en ouvrant grand les yeux.</p><p>-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire. Vous seriez d'accord pour en faire partie ?</p><p>Esteban et Lance échangèrent un regard, partageant vraisemblablement leur ahurissement.</p><p>-Non, souffla Lance. Bien sûr que c'est non.</p><p>-C'est un non catégorique, poursuivit Esteban. Cette idée est stupide, je refuse de faire ça.</p><p>-L'idée n'est pas stupide, c'est ta réaction qui l'est, répondit Max.</p><p>La discussion venait à peine de commencer que déjà, le ton montait.</p><p>-Toi, souffla Esteban en pointant un doigt vers Max, tu envisagerais vraiment de faire ton coming out ?</p><p>-Rien que pour voir ta tête oui, souffla Max avec un sourire et Esteban leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Cette commission arrive dans un parfait timing, argumenta Pierre. Pour nous, ce serait l'occasion d'enfin être nous-mêmes.</p><p>-Tu parles peut-être pour vous, intervint Lance, mais moi je ne suis pas gay. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose qui non seulement nuirait à ma réputation et à celle de ma famille, mais surtout qui ne me concerne pas.</p><p>-C'est pareil pour moi, soutint Esteban. Vos histoires, ce n'est pas mon problème.</p><p>-Mais quels faux culs, souffla Max, alors que vous baisez ensemble, sûrement avec d'autres dans ton cas Esteban, et vous ne vous sentez pas concernés ?</p><p>-Je ne te permets pas, siffla Esteban.</p><p>-Je me permet, répliqua Max, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'empêchera de dire ce que je pense !</p><p>-Les gars, intervint Carlos alors qu’Esteban avait amorcé un mouvement vers Max.</p><p>-Nous sommes là pour avoir une discussion sur un sujet qui nous concerne tous, insista Pierre.</p><p>-Pas pour régler nos comptes personnels, ajouta Charles.</p><p>Esteban resta quelques instants à fixer Max avant de balayer l'assemblée, terminant par planter son regard dans celui de Lance - ils tournèrent tous deux les talons dans un mouvement simultané et commencèrent à s'éloigner.</p><p>-Devons-nous donc comprendre que vous ne vous engagerez pas non plus dans la commission, demanda Pierre.</p><p>-Exactement, répondit Esteban.</p><p>-Pareil pour moi, ajouta Lance.</p><p>Ils partirent sur ces mots. Max murmura des mots en néerlandais et si personne à part lui ne comprenait la langue (juste Lando en connaissait quelques mots de part sa famille maternelle qui était flamande), tous en saisirent l'esprit.</p><p>Daniel, qui à quelques mètres de là avait observé la scène, rejoignit le groupe.<br/> <br/>-Hmm, certains ne sortiront jamais du placard on dirait, dit-il avec une grimace en observant au loin Esteban et Lance arriver au parking.</p><p>-Non, soupira Pierre.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils seront en paix avec eux-mêmes, philosopha Alex.</p><p>-Lance encore on peut comprendre, dit George, mais Esteban...</p><p>-Suceuse de bite, termina Max et ça fit rire tout le monde.</p><p>-Pour en revenir à ce qui nous concerne, reprit Pierre, nous pouvons en parler à Kimi et Sebastian mais cela me semble évident qu'ils ne participeraient pas à cet outage de masse, car personne n'est sensé être au courant de leur relation.</p><p>-Même si on l'est tous, plaisanta Daniel. Mais je vous soutient les gars, quoi que vous décidiez. C'est ce qu'on disait à l'instant avec Romain et Valtteri, cette histoire est l'occasion de franchir un cap dans l'évolution des mentalités.</p><p>Daniel donna un coup de coude affectueux à Max qui était juste à côté de lui.</p><p>-Et ça vous donnera la possibilité de faire vos petites affaires tranquillement, dit Daniel en faisant un clin d'oeil, ou d'assumer d'être en couple pour ceux qui le peuvent...</p><p>Carlos et Lando rougirent. Oui, c'est bien eux que Daniel visait et son regard rieur le prouvait.</p><p>-... et sinon je veux bien être ambassadeur !</p><p>-Dan, tu n'es même pas bisexuel, rétorqua Max en lui balançant un coup dans le bras.</p><p>-Oh mais on s'en fiche, soupira Daniel en commençant à se trémousser, j'aimerai bien devenir ambassadeur pour être la star de la Paddock Gay Pride, là-haut sur le char avec strass et paillettes !</p><p>Ils rirent à la plaisanterie. Il y eut un silence, signe que ce conciliabule touchait à sa fin.</p><p>-Bon, conclut Pierre, vous savez que moi, je serai membre actif de la commission. Ma famille et mes amis m'ont toujours soutenu dans mes choix et ce sera une façon pour moi de leur rendre hommage... ainsi qu'à ceux qui eux, n'auront pas pu vivre avec la haine des autres. J'espère que Romain, Sebastian et moi ne serons pas seuls représentants de la F1. Et pour le coming out collectif... reparlons en demain avant le déjeuner ?</p><p>Tous acquiescèrent, qu'ils soient impliqués ou non dans le "nous". Le rendez-vous était fixé à demain, midi. Le groupe se dissipa sur ces mots et après avoir rejoint le parking, ils embarquèrent dans les véhicules qui les reconduiraient à leurs hôtels respectifs.</p><hr/><p>Max n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait repensé à la réunion d'hier, à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensuite, à la commission et à cette idée de coming out collectif. Cela avait tourné encore et encore dans sa tête, les mots et les possibilités et les craintes. Comme si cette histoire de #RacingPride et de commission, avait touché quelque chose en lui. Un esprit militant que Max ne se connaissait pas, une brusque envie de s'assumer publiquement malgré la terreur. La peur panique du rejet de ses proches - et les inévitables conséquences sur sa carrière. Il avait téléphoné à Victoria et à Dilara, pour prendre leurs avis et leurs conseils, elles étaient les deux personnes les plus proches et celles qui le connaissait le mieux. Toutes deux l'avaient encouragé, elles avaient dit le soutenir quelque soit sa décision et ça, pour Max, c'était quelque chose d'important.</p><p>Il était onze heures et quart. Dans trois quarts d'heure, Max et les autres devraient être de retour au circuit pour déjeuner et avant cela, pour parler. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il dirait, partagé entre son désir de liberté et sa peur des conséquences. Max ne se faisait pas d'illusion, des conséquences il y en aurait, même s'ils étaient deux ou trois ou peu importe le nombre à faire un coming out, le monde n'était pas celui des bisounours et la haine de certains pouvait être féroce. Que ce soit d'inconnus ou de proches, ce rejet ou cette haine pourrait venir.</p><p>Les équipes Red Bull et Alpha Tauri partageant les mêmes propriétaires, qui étaient aussi ceux du circuit, les personnels des deux teams logeaient le même hôtel. Ils ne se trouvaient simplement pas aux mêmes étages, alors avec un masque lui couvrant le bas du visage, Max quitta sa chambre, emprunta l'ascenseur pour descendre au deuxième. Il voulait parler à Pierre avant que l'heure fatidique arrive.</p><p>Pierre lui ouvrit et Max entra avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit. La fenêtre étant ouverte, il retira son masque, c'était plus agréable de parler ainsi.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas dormi, informa Max.</p><p>-Moi non plus, répondit Pierre avec un sourire pincé.</p><p>-Tu ne semblais pourtant pas hésiter hier.</p><p>-Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir de l'appréhension.</p><p>Max s'assis sur le lit de Pierre qui le rejoignit.</p><p>-Putain, dit Max en encerclant le bas de son visage de ses mains. On ne peut pas faire ça.</p><p>-C'est ce que tu penses, souffla Pierre.</p><p>-Qui va le faire, répondit Max. Lando est un trouillard. Carlos assume encore moins que moi. Charles va se dégonfler. Toi tu veux assumer et moi, j'ai peur.</p><p>-Je crois que Charles ne se dégonflera pas. Hier soir au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il voulait le faire.</p><p>-Qu'il voulait, nuança Max. Moi aussi je voudrais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire. Il y a trop d'incertitudes... sans compter les proches, imagine si au sein même de nos équipes, il y a un rejet. Que nos patrons, nos ingénieurs, nos mécaniciens n'aient plus de respect pour nous et que l'ambiance se délétère. Comment tu veux qu'on s'en sorte...</p><p>Pierre leva une main pour interrompre Max, qui se tut.</p><p>-Pour les autres je ne sais pas, dit Pierre, mais pour toi et moi je crois que nos patrons et nos équipes sont déjà au courant. Tu as déjà eu des problèmes ?</p><p>-... À part avec certains - tu sais de qui je parle - non aucun.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Pierre sonne pour indiquer qu'il était grand temps de se mettre en route pour le circuit.</p><p>-Tu fais comme tu veux Max, dit Pierre en se levant. Mais ta décision, prends la pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Ne te laisse pas influencer par moi ou par les autres.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser influencer par les autres, répondit Max en venant se planter devant Pierre.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>Comme seule réponse, Max se pencha vers Pierre, effleura ses lèvres des siennes.</p><p>-Nous ne sommes pas sensé être si proche d'une autre personne, susurra Max.</p><p>-Nous mériterions une amende, murmura Pierre amusé.</p><p>-Ha, qu'ils essayent, je m'en fiche...</p><p>Le contact devint un peu plus prononcé, baiser appuyé et quitte à enfreindre les règles, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art en faisant devenir ce baiser, langoureux et passionné.</p><hr/><p>Carlos et Lando arrivèrent ensemble comme toujours, derniers du groupe qui s'était donné rendez-vous au bout des paddocks, derrière les camions où à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne. Ils n'étaient que cinq avec Charles, Max, Pierre et la paire de retardataires de chez McLaren. Esteban et Lance n'étaient pas revenus sur leur décision, Kimi et Sebastian, comme Pierre l'avait supposé, pour eux la question du coming out ne s'envisageait quant à Alex et George, quelques-uns avaient des doutes sur leur "100% hétérosexualité" mais rien ne leur certifiait les fondements de ces suspicions.</p><p>Personne ne semblait avoir bien dormi. Preuve en était avec les yeux cernés de chacun, ainsi qu'aussi bien Charles que Lando ou Pierre, portaient leurs lunettes de vue.</p><p>-Toi aussi tu mets des lunettes, s'étonna Carlos en voyant la monture aux verres arrondis de Pierre.</p><p>-Oui, pour les écrans ou quand je suis fatigué, répondit Pierre.</p><p>-Mais Pierre est toujours en pleine forme, dit Charles en échangeant un regard rieur avec Pierre, c'est pour cela qu'il ne porte jamais ses lunettes.</p><p>-Ça lui va mieux toujours mieux qu'à Lando, plaisanta Max.</p><p>-Tu verras quand tu auras besoin de lunettes, râla doucement Lando, avec ta tronche ça sera drôle.</p><p>Max lança un haussement de sourcils autant menaçant qu'amusé à Lando qui lui tira la langue en retour.</p><p>-Garde ta langue pour ton coéquipier, souffla Max et cette nouvelle plaisanterie fit se colorer les joues de Lando mais également celles de Carlos.</p><p>-Qu'avez-vous décidé pour la commission et le coming out collectif, interrogea Pierre avant que Max ne ruine définitivement leur échange en aboutissant à un voeu de silence de Carlos et Lando.</p><p>-J'ai envoyé le mail ce matin, répondit Charles le premier. Je fais parti de la commission et pour le coming out collectif... Je suis pour.</p><p>Les autres le fixèrent majoritairement avec surprise, sauf Pierre qui connaissait déjà ses intentions.</p><p>-Super, commenta Pierre. Je le redis au cas où, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et suis à la fois membre de la commission, et prêt à faire mon coming out.</p><p>Comme Carlos et Lando ne semblaient pas pressés de prendre la parole, Max continua.</p><p>-Je vais aussi le faire, quand nous aurons fini j'enverrai le mail. Et je ne veux plus avoir à cacher mon identité queer. Donc je suis pour le coming out collectif.</p><p>Carlos et Lando regardèrent Max avec encore plus de surprise que Charles juste avant, Charles qui fut tout aussi étonné que les pilotes McLaren des mots de Max - seul Pierre afficha une autre émotion, plutôt de la fierté car connaissant Max et ses difficultés à s'accepter.</p><p>-Queer, répéta Carlos.</p><p>-Ouais, acquiesça Max, disons que je n'aime pas rentrer dans des cases. Pour quoi que ce soit.</p><p>-D'accord...</p><p>-Bon, et vous alors hum ? Vous ne voudriez pas pouvoir être libres de vous tenir la main dans le paddock ?</p><p>-Heu, ce n'est pas si simple, souffla Carlos en baissant les yeux.</p><p>-Non pas si simple, enchaîna Lando en regardant lui aussi le sol et le fait qu'ils allaient refuser apparaissait désormais clairement aux autres.</p><p>-Désolé mais c'est non, que ce soit la commission ou le coming out, reprit Carlos. Personne n'est au courant, ma famille... Je ne suis pas prêt, surtout que je n'ai pas "d'intérêt" pour les garçons, avec Lando je ne l'explique pas mais... on veux rester discret. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas l'envie ou le besoin de s'afficher ensemble.</p><p>-Et de toute façon avec le protocole sanitaire on se ferait engueuler si on se tenait la main dans le paddock, plaisanta Lando pour cacher son malaise et Carlos rit brièvement avec lui. Ma famille ne sait pas non plus, en fait très peu de gens savent à part vous, Alex et George... C'est non aussi pour moi.</p><p>Ils relevèrent les yeux, tombèrent sur les visages compréhensifs de Charles, Max et Pierre - et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Peut-être y avait-il une pointe de déception, mais aucun jugement ou reproche.</p><p>-Ok, on comprend, dit Pierre.</p><p>-On sera mal venu de dire quoique ce soit, soupira Max, parce qu'on - enfin moi - était ne serait-ce qu'incapable de prononcer le mot queer il y a encore quelques mois alors...</p><p>-On respecte votre choix, conclut Charles.</p><p>-Merci, répondirent Carlos et Lando simultanément.</p><p>Il n'y eut pas d'accolade mais le cœur y était. Les téléphones de Carlos puis Lando se mirent à sonner, apparemment leur équipe était à leur recherche pour le déjeuner. La partie de la conversation les concernant étant close, ils s'en allèrent bon train vers l'hospitalité de tentes et auvents aux couleurs McLaren.</p><p>-Alors, soupira Charles, on est trois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?</p><p>-Trois pilotes avec une côte suffisamment élevée pour se permettre une déferlante médiatique, supposa Max.</p><p>-Trois athlètes de haut niveau prêts à revendiquer leur identité, répondit Pierre.</p><p>-Comment fait-on ça, une vidéo sur les réseaux, proposa Max. On coupe l'herbe sous le pied à la FIA mais vu qu'ils ne nous ont prévenu qu'hier pour tout ça...</p><p>-Ils l'auront bien cherché, rit Charles et les autres l'accompagnèrent.</p><p>-On mettra les mêmes hashtags dans nos posts, dit Pierre. Comme ça se sera évident pour tout le monde que nous avons décidé de faire ça ensemble. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure pour faire les vidéos ?</p><p>Charles et Max approuvèrent. Ce serait donc ici que dans une heure, ils réaliseraient les vidéos qui les feraient entrer dans l'histoire de leur sport en faisant d'eux les premiers pilotes officiellement membres de la communauté LGBTQIA+, dont ils deviendraient les nouvelles icônes sportives.</p><hr/><p>14h59. Charles, Max et Pierre avaient convenu de publier simultanément leurs vidéos, à quinze heures précises. Seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Max attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes, assis sur son lit. La dernière minute, les dernières secondes s'écoulèrent et Max, se sentait étrangement serein. Il aurait dû, il devrait avoir peur de mettre cette vidéo en ligne, cette vidéo dans laquelle il confiait être queer et pourtant, la peur avait disparue. Max ne songeait plus aux conséquences, ni à son père où aux autres, il ne pensait qu'à lui et au bien que cette confession lui faisait. Parce que pour avoir cette liberté après laquelle il avait couru, Max devait assumer qui il était vraiment.</p><hr/><p>La vague qu'ils déclenchèrent avec leurs vidéos fut planétaire. Une déferlante, qui dépassa le cadre de leur sport, qui se propagea sur les réseaux à une vitesse hallucinante. On parla d'eux partout, les vidéos furent repostées et repostées encore et encore et les commentaires se comptaient en dizaines de milliers, la toile s'emballait au point de faire buger les plateformes. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était une première dans le monde du sport de haut niveau et cela resterait aussi inédit que mémorable.</p><p>Bien sûr, ils ne reçurent pas que des réactions positives. Des insultes, des messages de dégoût il y en eut mais au final, très peu par rapport aux autres. Des commentaires, messages ou vidéos, de soutien, d'amour, de fierté, d'encouragement, de remerciements, il y en eut des milliers et des milliers. Des gens, des proches ou des inconnus qui leur adressaient de touchant messages pour les féliciter, pour les remercier ou pour réaffirmer amour, amitié, soutien. C'était tout simplement dingue et ni Charles, ni Max, ni Pierre ne doutaient avoir pris la bonne décision.</p><hr/><p>La conférence de presse pour le lancement de la commission débutait à 17h. Elle se faisait en visio, avec la FIA, les pilotes impliqués et un journaliste accrédité à la FIA pour mener la partie interview qui aurait lieu après présentation de la commission et interventions de ses membres.</p><p>Le coming out collectif fait par les trois pilotes deux heures avant, avait bien sûr quelque peu inquiété la FIA mais au final, cet acte servait de tremplin parfait pour sa commission.</p><p>Et cette commission, elle avait un nom. La commission Verstappen. Max avait décidé d'être l'ambassadeur de ce mouvement - en réalité sa décision était déjà inconsciemment prise la veille, après la réunion. Parce que cette question d'acceptation de soi-même ou de l'acceptation des autres, c'était celle qui se posait à lui depuis toujours. Toute sa vie, elle avait été en lui, elle avait accompagnée chaque période, chaque année, chaque instant de sa vie. Elle avait été lui, si profondément mêlée à son existence que Max pensait qu'il ne lui existait aucune réponse. Mais la réponse, il l'avait eu hier. La réponse, c'était l'acceptation totale et entière de son être, c'était son affirmation, c'était ce rôle d'ambassadeur qui ferait de lui le porte-drapeau des différences d'orientation sexuelle et de genre dans son sport mais aussi au-delà. Une icône, un modèle, auquel les personnes en proie aux mêmes souffrances que cette question provoquait, s'identifieraient et grâce à qui elles seraient à leur tour, capables d'embrasser cette réponse.</p><p>La visioconférence terminée, le portable de Max vibra sur la table. Le smartphone tremblait en se déplaçant sur le bois, sur l'écran apparaissait une photo de Jos. Max prit son portable, inspira et expira profondément avant de décrocher, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'importe l'issue de cette conversation, il savait avoir fait le bon choix. Et était fier de lui-même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moi qui ne me pensais pas militant... Je dois tout de même l'être un peu pour avoir écrit ce texte !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>